Blossoming Love
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Kagome left the group with a broken heart to look for the well known miko,Mitoriko.Little does she know, someone is following her.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking through a forest unknown to her as she remembered what she had seen.

(flashback...)

'Where could he have gone?' Kagome thought,' he's been gone for hours.' she had wandered around the forest looking for Inuyasha when she heard a sound coming from her left.

hiding in the bushes, Kagome watch Inuyasha hold Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, in order for me to be with you, you have to get me my soul back," Kikyo said as she layed her head on his chest.

"Don't worry," he whispered," I don't care what I have to do." Kikyo looked into his eyes.

"You do realize you will have to kill her," she replied," are you okay with that?" Inuyasha kissed her forehead and strocked her hair.

"Yes, I will do whatever I have to," he answered," I'll kill Kagome and give you your soul back."

Kagome, not believing what she had just heard, stepped back in horror at Inuyasha. She turned and ran without looking back.

Soon, she found herself back at the village. Kagome went into the hut and grabbed her backpack. Her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, lay sleeping by the fire.

'I can't tell them,' she thought,' and I can't go home, Inuyasha can go through the well anytime and kill me.' She decided she'll have to go on her own journy to find the shikon shards and train her miko skills.

"Good-bye," Kagome whispered as she left the hut for what seemed like the final time...

(end flashback...)

Over the month she had been away, she had bouht a black miko garb with a black bow and arrows.

Kagome had been having dreams of the famos miko, Midariko. Her latest dream told her to go to the cave in which the jewel was born.

Kagome had been traveling for two weeks so far, and still hadn't made it. She did, however, make it to a silent forest with no demons, birds, insects, or anything. The sky had grown dark when she came to a hotspring.

'Yes! Thank goodness I found one,' she thought,' I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a bath tonight.' Kagome got undressed and slid into the water, not knowing her every move was being watched.

Kikyo had joined the group shortly after Kagome had left. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still didn't trust her since she worked for Naraku for a period of time. They all woundered what happened to Kagome, but when Shippo asked, Inuyasha hit him in the head.

The group came to a small clearing and stopped for the night. Sango pulled out some ramon Kagome gave her awhile back, though she never thought she would have to use it so soon. When it was ready, everybody grabbed thier cup and chowed down.

"As good as ever, Sango," Miroku complamenteed," there is no one esle in the world who can cook better than you." He slurpt up some more noodles in his mouth, knowing he was wrong.

Everybody knew thier group was falling apart without Kagome there to hold them together, for she was the glue that made them stick. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were only staying in hopes to find her again.

"Miroku, we need to go to my village so I can repair my weapon," Sango remembered suddenly. Miroku nodded and finished his meal, he knew they were going there for a different reason but he didn't want Inuyasha to know.

"Of coures, Sango my darling," he said as he came up to her," We can go to the ends of the earth if you want." He started to strock her butt as usual. Her face turned red and Kirara ran for cover as Shippo climbed a tree.

"Henta!!"

Bam!

Snago set her weapon down and started to eat again while Miroku laied unconice on the ground beside her. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara shook their heads and sighed.

The gang resumed their meal in peace while thinking of Kagome, except for Kikyo that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blossoming Love

Kagome stared into the fire as the night progressed around her. She knew she was close to the cave, but exactly how close is close? Her stomach growled from hunger as she thought of the raman she had in the pack she left with Inuyasha and the group.

'I need to go hunting again,' Kagome thought,' maybe I'll buy a bag at the next village.' She spread her sences through the air, tracking down where the nearest game is. Sincing a boar near the spot she is, Kagome took off.

The boar, knowing there was something after it, squealed and ran in the oppsite direction the danger was coming from. It's energy was fading fast as it ran with all it's might throught the forest. Then, without warning, a arrow came out of nowhere, hitting the poor beast in the heart.

Kagome came out of the trees and picked up her prize, the boar hanging limply from her shoulder. She made her way back to her camp and dropped the boar before the fire. Silently, Kagome picked up her knife and began to skin and gut the poor animal. After awhile, the aroma of cooked meat swept through the small camp.

"You can come out now, Sesshomaru," Kagome said over her shoulder as she bit into some meat. A figure dropped from the trees and walked over to the young girl.

"Why is it you are not with the half-breed?" He questioned as Kagome just went on eating her meal. Sesshomaru growled after the girl had yet to respond.

"I'm not with the basterd because I was tired of him betraying me," She said simply after she had swallowed what was in her mouth," Now, if you would please leave me be, I will be on my way.Oh, and you can have the rest of that if you want." Kagome gestered towards the dead boar and disappered into the shadows of the night.Sesshomaru looked at the gutted boar in discusted.

'Where is the whench going?' he woundered as he tried to sniff out her scent. Keyword being 'tried'. Growling in frusration, Sesshomaru turned and left the small campground.

Kagome knew the ice prince would try to follow her again, so she hid her scent and aura with a spell. Soon, a village came in sight, and what a sight it was. The gate around the place was rotting and had mold all over it, the buildings inside was pretty much in the same condishtion. Kagome suddenly remembered this place as Sango's home, before it was destroyed by Kagura ( see the 2nd inuyasha movie).

'Sango's village wasn't that far from the cave!' Kagome thought excidedly,' I'll almost there, Mitoriko, just hold on for abit longer!' Gathering up the rest of her strenght, Kagome ran the rest of the way to the cave and passed through the barrier without being forced back. Though, in all her excitment, she failed to notice the eyes that were following her into the cave.

'Now what do I do?' Kagome thought,' She just told me to come to the cave, nothing else.' She sat down on the hard floor and began to mediate. Kagome had found out that if she mediated, she could call on some more of her power than just the bit that came into her arrows.

_**"Hello, Kagome," came a voice from absolutly nowhere. **_

Kagome jumpped up and spun around, looking in every direction of the cave.Her hand going to the small hunting knife at her side.

"Whose there!?!" she demaned," Answer me!!"

_**"My, my," came the voice again," Is that any way to treat your mother?" **_

"Mother?" Kagome repeated, a figure appered in front of her. Black hair swayed all the way to the figure's hips, Blue eyes stared into Kagome's Brown ones. Armer and miko clothes appered next, all in all, it was Mitoriko.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked," You're not my mom, my mother is 500 years in the future."

_**"Not quite, you see, I put you in the future as a baby," she said," I gave the woman and her husband fake memories of having you." Mitoriko failed to notice the silent sound of a breaking heart that bouced throughout the cave.**_

"But why?" Kagome questioned as silent tears fell down her face," If what you're saying is true, then why did you give me up? Didn't you want me?"

_**"Baby, I always wanted you and always will," Mitoriko responded," But I had to do it in order to keep you safe. Even your father agreed and he never let you out of his sight before!**_

_**"You have to understand, there were dark forces at work when you were born, darker than that of Naraku. This darkness wanted, and still does, to destory you."**_

"So what happenes now?" asked Kagome as a thought suddenly came to her," Wait...does that mean I'm not Kikyo's renecarnation?"

_**"Of course your not her renecarnation! That filth will never be my daughter!" Mitoriko exclaimed," Not to mention the fact that she stole part of your soul! If I wasn't dead I would gladly kill that clay bitch myself! But I guess it's up to you and your father to do it..." **_

"Father's still alive!?!" Kagome peeped up," Can I meet him!?! Will he reconize me? Who is he? Where does he live? Will he--"

_**"Kagome! Calm down." Her mother said as she cut her off," Now listen, I will release the concealment spell I have on you, and THEN you can go to your father. He's the lord of ther eastern lands."**_

Kagome was so excited about meeting her father that she barley caught what her mother had said.

"Hold on, you mean to say that I'm the hime to the eastern lands!?!" Kagome paused," AND I'M A YOUKAI!!?!!"

_**"Yes," her mother replied as if it was an everyday thing," and a full-blooded youkai to be exacted."**_

"And how is that possible?" Kagome asked," Your human...right?" Her mother looked everywhere but the eyes of her daughter.

"MOTHER!!"

_**"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Mitoriko sighed," I'm actully 3/4 youkai, but for some reason I looked and smelled human. Not to mention having miko powers, abit unusal.**_

_**"Your father's blood was so strong though that it overrided the bit of human blood I have and elimanated it from your bloodsystem. So truth be told, you are a true pure breed."**_

Without warning, Kagome toppled over and fainted. All the while, her mother was shouting her name like a banshi.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: do not own any inuyasha or characters but my own...BUT I REALLY WANT SESSY!!

Chapter 3

Blossoming Love

(This is probley going to be a really short chappy, so please don't kill me! T-T)

Sesshomaru had walked back to his camp alittle while ago and settled himself under a tree (in a dignaified way, of course). Jaken had fallen asleep while he was supposed to be watching Rin, who had fallen asleep on An-Un. Sighing, his thoughts returned to the miko that was currently traveling his lands with any proper protection.

Growling, he stood up once again and set off, his mind set on finding the miko.

'With her being on my lands unprotected makes her my responsablitiy,' thought Sesshomaru as he went to the last spot the saw the miko,' if anything should happen to the wench, it would look bad on my honor.' Growling yet again for the oncoming headache, he made plans on how to deal with the miko when the time came.

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open and stared into the darkness that cressed the cave's walls. Slowly, she got up and looked around. The cryistalized body of her mother stood in all of it's glory as the demons forever invowered it. The spirit form of her mother, however, was trying her best to cook something for her daughter. Yet again, the key word being 'trying'. Her hands kept going through the few pots and pans Kagome had brought with her.

**"Curse you!...Whatever you are!" Mitoriko screamed at the unmoving objects," Curse you to the seven firey pits of hell!"**

"Cursing at aninamted objects now, mom?" Kagome laughed as she got up," I think you finally went crazy"

**"Easy for you to say, your ali--KAGOME!!" Her mother yelled, jumpping to her feet," Sweety, you're awake!"**

"Yep, and I feel better then ever," Kagome said as she smiled," I wonder what happened?"

**"Oh, that," Her mother replied," I took the consealment spell off, go take a look." Mitoriko pointed towards a small pond in the back of the cave.**

Kagome slowly walked over and peeked at her reflection. What she saw made her gasp. There, in the water, was a inu youkai with beautiful mid-back black hair with red tips. Her blunt nails had turned to sharp black claws with silver tips and the once brown eyes had become a gorgous icy blue that seemed silver.

**"What do you think?" her mother asked as she floated down besides her.**

"I...I lov--"

"Kagome!?" Kagome turned around quickly and saw the last person she ever thought she would right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossoming Love - Chapter 4

Sesshomaru was following kagome's trail again when her scent suddenly disappered...again... He growled in frustration, that was the 15th time he had found her trail, only for it to vanish with a trace. He continued to follow the direction it was going in while his eyes were turning a faint red.

'That whench better be okay,' he thought to himself, 'if not, then she will regret ever coming onto my lands!'

**'Touche, never knew a human could do that to you...'**

'I don't need to hear this from you.'

**'To bad, i'm your inner beast, so you have to deal with it.'**

'Kami-sama, why did you have to pair me with a nitwit like him.'

**'That's not very nice, fluffy-boy, you know as well as I do that everyone's beast is almost their exact oppisite.'**

'Almost?'

**'Yes, almost. We do like some of the same things.'**

'Like what?'

**'Beating the hanyou for one.'**

'True...'

**'But surely you know that only your beast knows who your TRUE soulmate will be...'**

'I do not need some dimwitted beast choseing my mate for me.'

**'Fine, but I will tell you this...you will fall in love with our soulmate, weither you know it or not...'**

'Stupid beast is almost as annoying as --'

**'BTW, the miko is at the demon slayer's village. In the scared cave...good luck...'**

Sesshomaru said nothing and started to run towards the demon slayer's village. Wondering how in the world, his beast knew where to find the whench of a girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome had just turned around when she was glomped to the ground. She was confused as to what was going on and turned to ask her mother what had happened. As Kagome looked at her mom, she could see that she was trying very hard not to laugh at something that was at the enterence of the cave.

"Okka-san! Rin missed you very much!" a little girl yelled as she hugged Kagome harder. Kagome smiled and hugged Rin back and looked up to see Jaken covered in pink, yellow, and blue flowers from head to toe.

"Rin-chan, how did you get here?" Kagome asked the little girl. Rin smiled and sat down in Kagome's lap.

"Rin doesn't know," she replied, "Rin was with Jaken and Au-Un after Sesshomaru-sama left and Rin really wanted to see Kagome-sama! Next thing Rin knew, she was here and Okaa-san was too!!" Kagome was stunned at what had happened and smiled at Rin anyway, Kami knew that she veiwed the little girl as her own daughter.

"Okaa-san? Why do you look different?"

"Well, Rin. It turns out that I'm actually a demon. This is my mother here, but don't be afrid. Even though she's a ghost, she won't hurt you." Kagome pointed at her mother who was smiling sweetly at Rin.

_**"Tell, Kagome, how is it that you have a daughter?"**_

"Rin isn't Okaa-san's real daughter, but Okaa-san doesn't care, she loves Rin for Rin!" Rin exclaimed happily ran up to Midoriko, " Are you my grandma?" Midoriko nodded and tried to hug the adorable little girl. Kagome smiled and was about to say something when a powerful demonic aura was sinced. The aura was abit more powerful then Sesshomaru and was speeding her way fast.

The demon appered inside the cave faster then kagome count. Kagome quickly took a finghting stance and was about to protect Rin when she was swept up into someone's arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BMG: That's all for now. Sorry, for not updating. I had to spend the summer up at my grandma's house and she had no internet. That place is like hell on earth! Anyway, please review and PLEASE read my new stories, one is a naruto story and you guys decide who she ends up with. The other is a Inuyasha story but me and sesshomaru fall in love, but I need you to vote and decide who my friends are going to end up with. See ya later!

--Bloodmoon Goddess


End file.
